degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan Milligan
Tristan Milligan has been a main character on Degrassi since Season 11, and is currently a freshman (grade 9) at Degrassi Community School. Tristan is out and proud and has his eyes set on running the school. Seriously, he wants it all: school musicals, dance committees and top of the Power Squad pyramid. Fiercely loyal, Tristan is a good friend to have. He is best friends with Tori Santamaria and Maya Matlin. He is also good friends with Eli Goldsworthy, Dave Turner, and Campbell Saunders before he commited suicide. Tristan has previously crushed on Adam Torres and Campbell Saunders, but is currently crushing on Fab. He is the younger brother of Owen Milligan. He is portrayed by Lyle O'Donohoe. Character History Season 11 In Dead and Gone (1), Tristan was in the same room with Bianca and Drew at Grade 9 Orientation while they were arguing. Tristan interrupts them, demanding to know why he could not get on YouTube. He tested Bianca's patience and she informed him that just because he was new, that doesn't mean she won't stuff him into a locker, which seems to frighten Tristan. He was later seen attending a science class. In Underneath It All, '''Tristan and his best friend Tori warn Maya Matlin that Zig Novak is bad news. He was assigned by Ms. Oh to play the French horn, which he did not seem happy to be about. He and Tori were seen watching Maya and Zig. Tristan tries to back up Tori and says she only commented 50 times on Zig's Facerange wall, as it sounds better than 100. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Tristan faces a dilemma concerning Tori picking to spend time with Zig over himself. In desperation, he approaches his brother, Owen in the weights room on how to break Tori and Zig up so that he can spend more time with Tori. Owen has no desire to allow the school to know that Tristan's his brother, and despite finding Tristan's dilemma pathetic, he eventually suggested that he tells Tori that Zig thinks that she's fat. Later in the music room, Tristan lied to Tori about overhearing Zig calling Tori curvy to some of his friends at the skatepark. However, when Tori began to cry, Tristan admited that he was lying in an attempt to sabotage their relationship. Tori was obviously mad at this lie. Tristan later creates two notes, one for Tori and one for Zig, both instructing the receiver to meet at the Dot at a specific time. When they both arrive, Tristan reveals that he created the notes. They assemble at a table, and Tristan attempts to re-establish the friendship between him and Tori, and to establish one with Zig. He suggested that they put on a musical performance to the song that Tori and him wrote at Summer camp at the upcoming Degrassi Coffee House musical gala. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Zig doesn’t see a spot for him in Tristan and Tori’s two man cabaret show Half a Heart. Tori tries to convince Tristan that Zig doesn’t have to be in the performance with them, but Tristan wouldn’t hear it. He thought if Tori had to choose between her bff and bf, Zig would win. Zig tries to work with Tristan and suggests a rap. Unfortunately, Tristan saw this as an insult to his creative masterpiece. Zig tells Tristan that his song was campy and Tori admits that she thinks they should leave Half A Heart as a good memory from their summer camp performance. Owen finds Tristan outside of the school crying and waits for the coast to clear. Tristan explains the cause of his tears and Owen suggest that he skip the performance. Owen reminds Tristan that when Tristan was 7 he put on a play for the entire neighborhood. Owen admits that the standing ovation was a result of Owen’s verbal warning to beat the snot out of anyone who didn’t clap. Even with his brother ruining a great memory (but also showing that he cares), Tristan decides to forge ahead with Half a Heart. While Tristan is onstage performing, someone threw food at him. Unable to watch her best friend booed, Tori runs on stage to complete the half of Tristan’s Half a heart song. Zig also joins them for his rap part. The trio received a standing ovation from the crowd In '''Need You Now (1) Tristan tells Tori she killed her audition for Power Squad, and when Tori doesn't make it tells her to talk to Marisol. In Smash Into You (1) Tristan was seen giving secret admirer letters to Adam, with the help of Tori. In Smash Into You (2) Tristan shows up on the double date with Tori, Zig, and Adam. But he finds out that Adam is not gay, but is transgender. Tristan then has a talk with Adam about high school relationships. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), '''Tristan was seen in band class with Tori.' In 'In The Cold, Cold Night (2),' Tristan was seen at the winter concert, laughing at Maya's failed attempt at the trumpet. Season 12 In 'Come As You Are (1), Tristan was first seen with Maya and Tori as they are excited about going shopping for new clothes. They all talk about their plans for the semester and Maya reveals she is joining a band, which he and Tori are excited for. When she asks for him to join also, he says that his schedule is full. When the hockey team makes fun of Maya's breasts without her knowing, he begins to tell her while Tori stops him. Later he is seen at the mall with Maya, Tori, and Zig, telling her that she doesn't need to worry about her body. When the girls talk about Maya needing bigger breasts he tells her that she is not getting a boob-job. In '''Come As You Are (2), he walked to his locker and sees Tori in Maya's shirt asking what's going on. The girls say that it's just girl stuff and he then compliments Maya's hair. In Gives You Hell (1), he sits in French class with Maya . When their teacher tells Campbell that he needs a group, Tristan pinches Maya's arm, raising her hand and Campbell joins them. He is immediately infatuated with Campbell and makes it obvious, yet Campbell shrugs it off. Tristan meets Owen in the weight room who asks what he wants. He begins talking about Cam and Owen immediately says he's not gay and wouldn't be interested anyway which causes Tristan to angrily leave. The next day, Maya asks if Cam requested him on FaceRange too. Tristan says that it's worse than he thought and says he made a bad impression. Maya says it'll all be ok and leaves, while Tristan discovers that Maya left her FaceRange logged in onto the computer and begins talking to Cam through it. At lunch, Cam walks up to Tristan and Maya, asking if she'd like to borrow his Lost DVD. She is confused and Tristan improvises. When Cam leaves, he tells her he's been using her account and that it's been magical. She tells him to just go up and talk to him. Tristan takes his lunch to the table with Cam and his teammates and asks if there was room for him. The hockey team laughs as Cam says he's at the wrong table and Tristan walks back to Maya, upset. Later he is shown talking to Maya and Cam walks up and apologizes, giving Tristan hope and asking for Maya's password again. In Gives You Hell (2), he continues to talk to Cam through Maya's FaceRange account in exchange for doing her French homework. Cam meets the two in French class and wishes Maya good luck in which Tristan states that they are both trying out for Romeo and Juliet. Maya "remembers" and glares at Tristan. Later that day, Tristan is seen auditioning with Tori. He performs and Eli says that they'll find something for him. Later on, Tristan is seen looking at the cast listing to discover that his name is nowhere on the list. He messages Cam (still from Maya's account), saying that he didn't make it and that he is depressed. Cam bumps into him asking where Maya is and says he is so mad for her and that she should tell the director off. Tristan agrees and finds Eli to complain. Eli then tells Tristan that he wants him to be Juliet. Tristan asks that he's going to play a girl, and Eli tells him that the character's new name is "Jules." This leaves Tristan very excited that he is going to be in the lead for the school musical. He accidentally tells Cam that he's the lead from Maya's account which he forgot to log out of. Later on, Cam walks up to Maya and Tristan and congratulates Maya for making Juliet. Maya reveals that it's not her, and Tristan says it's him. Cam is confused and Tristan explains the whole situation, saying that now that everything is cleared up, they can all have a fresh start and be friends. Cam tells the two that they will never be friends and leaves Tristan upset with Maya saying that he'll come around. In Got Your Money (1), Tristan meets Dave with Eli and reveals that he will be Dave's Juliet. At practice, he watches as Dave struggles to make it work and complains that they had been doing the same scene for an hour. He then goes on a granola break to let Eli and Dave talk. At a later practice, he watches Dave pretend to be 'gay' and gets offended. At another practice after that, he perfectly performs a musical number with no problems with Dave. In Got Your Money (2), he was seen taking promotional pictures for the play with Dave. Luke and the hockey team begin heckling them and he watches as Eli tells them off. In Closer To Free (2), he was heard singing in the background with Tori while Clare and Eli were talking. In Waterfalls (1), he was seen in class with Tori and Maya and listens to them talk about how Cam asked out Maya. Maya asks Tristan if he is ok with her going out with Cam since she was aware that Tristan previously had a crush on him. He then tells Maya that he has a new love for music and theatre and to "catch Cam as fast you can." Later, he was seen rehearsing for the musical with Tori. In Waterfalls (2), he was seen in French class texting Maya with Tori about Maya's earlier date with Cam . When he reads about her embarrassing moment, the teachers takes his and Tori's phones, reads the conversation aloud, and makes them repeat it in French. In Rusty Cage (1), he was seen in class with Cam, Maya, and Tori talking about karaoke night at Little Miss Steaks. He tried to convince Cam to come but was shrugged off like the others. At Little Miss Steaks that night he was seen watching Zig perform and later dances with Tori when Cam and Maya perform. In Rusty Cage (2), he was seen watching the Ice Hounds game with Maya and also cheering for Cam. When Maya was worried about Cam's absence the next day, he told her there's probably a reason why and for her not to be jealous. In Scream (1) , 'He was seen trying on his outfit for Romeo and Jules and telling Eli that the outfits got mixed up. He was then practising for the play with Dave and Tori and said that Dave and him will wing the kissing scene on opening night. Then he is talking to Tori about how he has never been kissed, and when Zig comes up and says that there still time for him to find someone before the play, Tori tells him Zig doesn't no how hard it is to be outed and Tristan tells her hes right and he has to find someone before the play to be his first kiss. In the all way, he is watching people walk by, looking sad when he spots Fiona and Imogen. He watches them for a minute, and finally walks over when they are kissing. He asks Fiona when she started liking Imogen, how she knew she would go for a girl and Fiona and Imogen give him advice. Fiona says he is such a button and Fiona and Imogen lock arms with him while Fiona says he is cute, nice, and polite and that Dallas can learn from him and they all walk away. While practising for the play, he falls and looks lost and tried to get back on stage, while trying to get his mask he touches Fabs hand and they share a moment. He later tells Tori and Maya about his moment with Fab. In 'Scream (2), Tori asks if Maya and Zig know where Tristan is, because no one can find him. When Maya says 'Way to go Tris', Tori starts wondering if they're having the same conversating. Maya explains that Tristan got a note on his locker and a flower from his secret admirer and that he went meeting him. Tori is upset that Tristan risks to get late for the play to meet a guy he bearly knows and she wants to get him out of there, but Zig says that this might means his first kiss and they shouldn't ruin it. When Adam walks in class he asks if anyone have seen Tristan, but no one has. Then Becky starts wondering if it isn't her brother Luke who have something to do with Tristan's disappearance. When Tori, Maya and ZIg walk in the hallway they here Tristan's phone ringing in Luke's pocket, so they approach him, but he acts like he didn't hear a phone, so they tell Owen about Tristan's disappearance and he wants t elp find his brother so threatens Luke until he says where Tristan is. When they find Tristan he's really sad, because he's starting to realize that no one loves him, but then Tori tells him that he's in a room with four people who love him (Tori, Maya, Zig and Owen). To prove that he knows what love is Tori kisses him. Now he has had his first kissed with his best friend he can go on stage and kiss Dave. He rocked the stage and to make it even more better, Fab talks to him for the first time. In I Want It That Way (1), Tristan, Tori, and Maya are all taking a yoga class together. Tristan expresses interest in Fab to the two girls. During yoga, Tristan has trouble doing the exercises, and Fab tells him about a modified position he could use that would be easier for him. This offends and upsets Tristan, as he thinks Fab called him fat. Later, the three of them go shopping together. Tristan expresses his unhappiness with his weight, saying that Fab basically called him fat during yoga. He says that he wants love and thinks that maybe he isn't finding it because of his weight. Tori suggests that he goes on a diet, but Maya disapproves of her suggestion. Tori and Maya try to get him to try on a shirt to make him feel better, but he says that not even retail therapy could help him. The next day, Tristan tells Tori and Maya that he plans to go on a cleanse diet. Maya protests the idea, but Tori decides to do the diet with him. Tori and Tristan vlog their cleanse diet online, trying to lose 7 pounds in a week, but Tori tries talking to Tristan one last time about how the diet might not be a good idea. He tells her that if he can't even like himself, then no one can, which convinces Tori to participate with him. In I Want It That Way (2) , Tristan succeeds in losing 7 pounds in 7 days and goes to talk to Fab about helping him with his yoga which he agrees to. Later when they go to practice, Tristan has a heart attack. He appears later in a hospital but it wasn't major. In Tonight, Tonight, he is seen in french watch Cam take his oral exam. After Cam passes, he claps for him. Tristan also seems to have recover from his recent heart attack. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), he and Tori walk by Maya and Cam and he makes a snide remark about Maya and Zig being on the same team for spirit week. He later warns Cam that Zig will do anything to steal Maya away from him. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) ''', he is seen grieving over Cam's death. In[[ Ray of Light (1)| '''Ray of Light (1)]] , he is seen with Maya and Tori at lunch when Katie joins them. He and Tori welcome her and tell her that Maya will be performng at Little Miss Steaks that night. Katie asks if she can join them and they accept. While Maya is performing, Tristan asks Katie is she broke up with Jake, or if Jake broke up with her. She responds by telling him and Tori that she wanted to go to Standford, but made a bad decision to do so, causing the relationship to end. Tristan and Tori seem shocked and give each other a look. When Maya is done, they all congratulate her and Maya tells them that a manager gave her his business card so she can perform there whenever she wants. Because of that, Katie flips the manager, leaving Tristan, Maya, and Tori shocked. In Ray of Light (2), Tristan is seen in the video yearbook making faces with Tori. In Karma Police (1) , he watches Tori tell the class that she wishes she could go back in time and help Cam before he committed suicide. Tori is in tears and Tristan runs to her and comforts her. That annoys Zig and he tells her that she didn't even know him for that long. Tristan gets angry and reminds him of the time he cheated on Tori by kissing Maya. Then, he watches Zig tell the class that he wishes the assignment didn't exist and storm out of the room. In Karma Police (2), Zig apologizes to Tristan, Tori, and Maya for his actions and Tristan forgives him. In Zombie (1), Tristan is seen filming Eli's zombie film and appears to be the lead actor. The next day, Maya sees Tristan down the hall and walks toward him, but then trips into his arms because she's wearing high heels. Tristan asks why she can't wear sneakers instead and Maya tells him that she wants to change her look because she wants to meet cute boys. Tristan agrees to it and Maya asks him about Fab and he tells her that he's not into him anymore because he thinks Fashion Week is shallow. Then, they both receive an invitation to Drew's campaign party. Maya realizes that it's a senior party and cute boys go to them and they both agree to go. Tristan questions her on why she wants to meet boys so bad and she tells him that she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore, which makes Tristan very concerned. When Maya's mother see's her raunchy outfit and finds out she's attending the party, she tells her she can't and Maya calls Tristan in front of her mom and tells him that she can't go, but then she leaves the room and tells him that they will be going to the party. They then arrive and seem awkward being there. Then, Maya goes and gets an alcoholic beverage and offers to Tristan and he rejects. Then, Tristan sees Dave and tells Maya he needs to say hi to him, leaving Maya mad. Tristan then is seen hanging out with Dave and Drew and Dallas tell the two of them why they should vote for Drew. Zig arrives at the party and asks Tristan if Maya's okay, and he looks over at her while she's intoxicated and says she's fine and says she's had a few coolers.. When Zig offers to walk her home, Maya rejects him and Tristan tells him that he'll make sure she gets home safely. After Zig leaves, Maya drinks more coolers and goes crazy, leaving Tristan frustauted at Maya's behaviour. Quotes *(To Bianca and Drew): "Hey! Bickersons! Why can't I get onto YouTube?" (first line) *Tristan: "I am here for grade 9 orientation and I have yet to be-" Bianca: "Hey! Big red! Just because you're new here doesn't mean I won't stuff you in a locker!" *"I'm not changing. Not for you, not for anyone." *(To Tori): "I walked by the skatepark, and I heard Zig tell some of his friends that he likes that you're a little bit...curvy..." *Ms. Oh: "Tristan, right? We need more volunteers for the French horn." Tristan: "Are you serious?" *(To Maya): "Zig Novak is not a friend." *(To Maya, on Tori commenting on Zig's Facerange): "It's better than 100..." *(To Owen): "We were gonna take over grade nine together. The Power Squad. The play. Everything..." *(To Owen): "Tori's my bestie - I can't lose her and I'm not leaving until you tell me how to break them up!" *(To Tori, on their music assignment)": You're a rational person who likes Adele, or you're a moron. Break time!" *(To Tori): "Zig doesn't get a lot of things, like how not to talk beside people's backs..." *(To Tori): "Cause you're spending all of your time with him! We're supposed to be best friends!" *(To Tori and Zig at the Dot): "Tori...you're my best friend. Zig, you're a good guy...I'm sure..., but, I felt you were taking her away from me. I got jealous." *"I say, we do 'Half-Hearted, Til I'm With You!" Tori: "The song we wrote on Summer camp?" Tristan: "And the one we did at your Uncle's wedding!" (Looks at Zig): "It killed. People cried.." *"Looks like Zig has a rhyme to spit." *Tristan: "My brother got suspended for throwing someone into a door..." Adam: "Owen or Fitz?" Tristan: "Owen... That was you... I'm so sorry." *(To Adam): "P.S.... I never thought you were gay. Tor has terrible ''gaydar." *(To Maya): "Shut up. He's coming over! Oh god, shut up!" *(To Maya): "Are you unsane?!" *Tristan: "Room for one more?" Dallas: "Friend of yours, Cam?" Cam: "-Smirks- I think you're at the wrong table." *(To Maya, singing)): "I found a new love, music theatre is my man. You better go get Cam as fast as you can!" *Tori: "Maybe some cute guy will see you in the play and fall madly in love." Tristan (Sarcastically): "Great! After I've lost my lip virginity to some random guy in front of 200 people!" *Maya: "How did you do?" Tristan:"Not good. I got so nervous, I turned to run, tripped, and fell into a shrub." Maya: "Oh my God, were you okay?" Tristan. "Yeah. Sitting in that spruce gave me time to think." *(To Maya): "You're a stick. I don't expect you to understand." *"Everything will be sunshine and unicorns!" *"If I don't like myself, how will anyone else like me?" *"Fab pretty much said I was fat during our yoga sesh." *"Oh look. Maya and Zigmund are on the same team. How cute..." Trivia *Tristan has appeared in 27 episodes. *He shares a nickname with Hannah. (Big Red) *His Twitter *He was the first student in 9th Grade of Season 11 to be seen on-screen. *Tristan plays the French horn, as a result of Ms. Oh foisting it upon him. *Tristan is the second regular character to be out of the closet before their first episode. The first was Zane. *He and Tori host a Vlog (video-blog) about a show called West Drive, which is a series Manny Santos auditioned for, called The West Drive Experience. The vlog is a nod to the real world vlog The Degrassi Experience. *He is an Adele and Lady Gaga fan. *Although he's openly gay, his first kiss was with his best friend, Tori. *Tristan is the youngest openly gay character Degrassi has ever featured. *He is the second male protagonist to have a negative body image. The first was Toby. *He is the second character in Degrassi History to suffer from a heart attack. The first was L.D.'s dad. *Up until 'I Want It That Way (1)''', Tristan's portrayer, Lyle O'Donohoe, had to wear a fat suit while playing him. *Tristan is one of eight characters that have dealt with an eating disorder or negative body image (went through a cleanse diet and then had short term anorexia.) The other seven are Kathleen, Terri, Manny, Katie, Toby, Jenna and Emma. *Tristan is one of the four homosexuals to have a crush on a heterosexual. The other three were Marco, Riley, and Fiona. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:LGBT Category:Siblings Category:Freshmen Category:Musician Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Main Characters